eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Belinda Peacock
Belinda Peacock (née Slater), played by Leanne Lakey in her initial stint from 2001 to 2003 and Carli Norris from 2016 onwards, is the sister of Kat Slater, Lynne Hobbs, Mo Slater and daughter of Viv Slater and Charlie Slater. She is the only Slater sister to reject her working class roots, as Belinda rejected her working class roots and likes to think she is superior to her sisters, but is not as classy as she makes out. Storylines Belinda is married to Neville Peacock who is wealthy and Belinda frequently brags about this to her sisters. She wears a blonde wig and speaks in an exaggerated accent, but reveals her true self at Lynne's hen night under the influence of alcohol. Belinda usually turns up in Albert Square when she is having marriage problems. She has brief flings with Jamie Mitchell and her brother-in-law Garry Hobbs. Although Belinda resides in Kent, within driving distance of Walford, she makes great use of her villa in Lanzarote. She often holidays there and her grandmother Mo Harris frequently visits, although Belinda often lets down her father Charlie. Belinda is mentioned 2008 when she promises Charlie that she is returning to spend some time with him, only then to cancel, leaving Charlie very upset. Belinda also makes a small cameo appearance in Slaters in Detention where she has been arrested after Charlie says she was the only normal daughter he has, but sees Belinda at the station and withdraws the remark. She is most recently mentioned in December 2012 by Kat, when Mo and Jean take Tommy to visit her, and in February 2014 when Kat tells her husband Alfie Moon that she was with Belinda while she was actually trying to track down Stacey Slater She first appeared in October 2001, and appeared frequently until Christmas Day 2003. In 2016, Belinda made a brief return for her father Charlie Slater's funeral. In April 2016, she made a full-time return, when she moved in with her cousin, Stacey. Gallery Belinda.jpg|Belinda Belinda_2.jpg|Belinda in her famous wig Belinda_Peacock.jpg|Belinda Peacock, played by Leanne Lakey (2001–03) Belinda Peacock.jpeg|Belinda Peacock, played by Carli Norris Belinda Slater.jpg|Belinda Peacock, played by Carli Norris Belinda Peacock (14 April 2016).jpg|Belinda Peacock (14 April 2016) Belinda_Peacock_2016.jpg|Belinda Peacock, played by Carli Norris Belinda Peacock's House (9 April 2016).jpg|Belinda Peacock's House (9 April 2016) Belinda Peacock's Garden (9 April 2016).jpg|Belinda Peacock's Garden (9 April 2016) Belinda Peacock's Garden 2 (9 April 2016).jpg|Belinda Peacock's Garden (9 April 2016) Belinda Peacock's House 2 (10 May 2016).jpg|House (10 May 2016) Belinda Peacock's House 3 (10 May 2016).jpg|House (10 May 2016) Belinda Peacock's Garden 2 (10 May 2016).jpg|Garden (10 May 2016) Belinda Peacock's House 4 (10 May 2016).jpg|House (10 May 2016) Belinda Peacock's House 5 (10 May 2016).jpg|House (10 May 2016) Belinda Peacock's House 6 (10 May 2016).jpg|House (10 May 2016) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Multiple Characters same Actor Category:Recasted Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Slater Family Category:Peacock Family Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:1975 Births Category:2001 Arrivals Category:2003 Departures Category:2016 Arrivals